Cancer Epidemiology Program Project Summary / Abstract The mission of the Cancer Epidemiology Program is to facilitate the conduct of epidemiological research and translation of those findings into prevention strategies to reduce the burden of cancer. A key goal of the Program is the integration of cancer epidemiology research across DF/HCC's clinical-based and discipline- based programs. The Program also is deeply invested in the mission of the training and mentoring of students and postdoctoral and clinical fellows that represent the next generation of cancer epidemiologists. To achieve these goals, the specific aims of the Program are to accelerate science, collaboration, translation and training of its members, in the following areas of research: (1) Primary and secondary precision cancer prevention; (2) Next-generation genomic epidemiology of cancer; (3) Epidemiological studies of metabolism and cancer; and (4) Epidemiological studies of cancer survivorship. The program has 71 members, representing six DF/HCC institutions and 14 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $22.6 million in total costs from the NCI and $2.3 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Cancer Epidemiology Program members published 1,417 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 41% were inter-institutional, 41% were intra-programmatic and 31% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter- programmatic collaborations.